


Holes and Plugs and Cum

by shingo_the_pest



Series: Butt Plugs [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kirk, Butt Plugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingo_the_pest/pseuds/shingo_the_pest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy challenges Kirk to wear a butt plug while on shift. With actual sex this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holes and Plugs and Cum

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered an independent story, or as a prequel to my first prompt [response.](http://shingo-the-pest.livejournal.com/120319.html)

"Oh fuck, please Bones," Jim begged as McCoy drove him into the wall. "Uh, yeah-"

Bones gripped Jim by the hips, pulling the cleft of Kirk's ass apart with his thumbs, and watched his cock stretch that hole wide, sliding in and out.

"Bo-oh-ooooones," The captain wailed, losing his grip on the smooth metal, his hands and face sliding down the wall, pushing his ass back towards the doctor.

McCoy thrust again, then again, and finally grunted and moaned as they each came. The doctor panted, and pulled out, watching Jim's empty hole flex, empty. White cum dribbled out. McCoy swiped the semen up with his left thumb, and rubbed it into the abused hole. Tire, the captain smiled over his shoulder at the doctor, and teasingly clenched his rim around the thumb, a kiss of sorts.

Bones smiled back, also worn out. "My cum's dripping out of your ass Jim."

Jim smirked. "And what do you think of that?"

"I fucking love it."

Jim laughed, then fully stood up from his bent over position, arms reaching above to stretch. "I bet you do. You gave me a good plowing." He reached for his shirt.

"Wait, Jim."

"Eh?"

"Put it back in."

Jim paused, surprised. "You mean the...?"

"The plug, put the plug back in. Come on, where is it..." Bones glanced around. Jim was flabbergasted.

"Put the plug back in? Bones, we just got done with this game, I've had enough of that! I need to head back to the Bridge! I made it through four hours with that thing in, and I just had great sex, but I'm through for now!"

"No darling, I think we can keep going. I want to see you walking around the mess hall this evening, and I want to know that you're all full of my cum, with a plug in that sweet ass of yours keeping it all in."

Jim blinked. "You're kidding."

"You weren't complaining this morning."

"Bones, if I keep that thing in much longer, someone's going to notice."

"You walked around this morning with a pretty little twist in your hips, gripping the plug. Made my balls tighten every time I looked at you." Bones' hand reached out to squeeze Jim's right ass cheek, then lightly slapped it, letting it bounce. Then Bones trailed his finger to the cleft, and stroked over the moist hole. Jim's breath picked up speed.

"Oh hell, no Bones." His rim flexed around McCoy's finger.

"There's a game I always wanted to try. Hire a girl, and before you ever undress her, they put a vibrator in her, and send the two of you out for dinner and a movie. You've got this button in your pocket, and every time you press it, you can watch her squirm and gasp, the vibrator buzzing inside her. Always wanted to try it, but I never had the confidence to find a call girl like that."

"You have a lot of hooker fantasies Bones?" Bones' thumb had now plunged into Jim's hole, the fingernail purposefully catching on the rim.  Bones scrapped the rim, and Jim was hard pressed to not moan, hissing at the slight burn.

"Jim, I want to fill you with cum, then plug you up, and send you out into the halls, onto the Bridge, and watch you squirm, knowing I've got you all hard and wanting."

"God Bones, that's too much. We just did this-"

"I'm gonna fuck you again."

And Bones' had two thumbs in him now, stretching his asshole wide. Jim tried to clench, half in protest, half just to really feel Bones' pull him open. The doctor rubbed the head of his reawakened cock against Jim's stretched hole, then plunged in, setting a rapid and hard pace. Jim quickly found himself bent over and grasping the wall again, breath hitching with every thrust forward.

McCoy's balls slapped his ass repeatedly, and Jim clawed at the wall, his overused ass clenched around the intruder. Helplessly writhing, he stared over his shoulder at Bones, who was intent on his ass, watching the way Jim's body accepted him. Jim whined, and McCoy looked up, their eyes met, and Bones reached one hand to stroke Jim's hair. Jim leaned into it. He wasn't hard, his poor cock was too tired, and the stimulation torturous.

Bones came again, shooting deeply into Jim's bowels, filled him up so full. Bones sighed, satisfied, and pulled out, while Jim groaned at the sweet soreness, all his nerves hyper-sensitive. McCoy's cock slid out with a wet smack, and fluid again dribbled down, twice as much this time. McCoy quickly reached for the little plug that had been abandoned twenty minutes ago. Jim didn't protest as it was pushed back in, just closed his eyes at the feeling.

"There we go. All safe and sound, filled up for the day."

"Is this a fucking chastity belt Bones?" Jim leaned against the wall, not sure he had the strength to stand on his own.

Bones strokes his hair. "Quite the opposite, really."

"God, you are so full of it today." Jim gathers his strength and finally stands.

And indeed, for the rest of the day the whole crew noticed that the CMO was in an unusually good mood. The captain however, was a bit dazed and out of breath.


End file.
